noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Has No Paywall
Unless You Can Provide A Paywall For All Your Infidel Content Your Still In Violation of The Patriot Act Because Everyone Who Reads Anything On This Wikia or Any Wikia Is Subject To A Pending Terrorism Charge Now That Don't Seem Fair Now Does It ? You See The Problem Is Everything Is Subject To Regulation And I Don't Wanna Die In Rojava Because Your Passed A Law Behind The Backs of The People All Your Income Comes From Some Paywall I Know Who You Are You Can't Co-Exist On The Planetary Surface With These Infidels Because of What You Did During The September 11 Attacks No One Wants You Everyone Hates And Automation Technology Is The Only Thing We Have To Offer Because You Fucked Every Other Offer In The Ass Before It Could Even Introduced Over The Internet Anything That Diminishes A Site's Influence Is Considered An Act of Cyberterrorism By The Department of Homeland Security For This Reason I Have To Operate Through A Non-Profit Online Encyclopedia System And If Your "For-Profit" You Must Delete Everything Not Just My Wikia Because All Your Video Game Content Violates Copyright The American Military Lost 90% of It's Supporters Because of Your Paywall Bull$hit When It Involves Politics It Must Be Free And Open Content For Safety Reasons Any Website I Maintain Is Also Not Gonna Have A Fucking Paywall or Any Content Control Software Because One Big Lie Has The Potential To Start A Nuclear War Every Mortal's Will Is Guided By The Will of Another Your All Infidel Because No One Can Use PayPal Anywhere Because I Know What The Dominant Currency Is And It's Not Your Not American Infidel Dollar According To Your Fake Numbers I Could Start World War III I'm Not Converting My Dollars To Korean Money Just To Pay Through PayPal Because It's The Only Currency That Processes Through That Transaction Protocol Everything About The Advent Can Be Found On This Wikia or Any Website I Maintain The Advent, whose society is known collectively as “The Unity,” is a highly advanced pseudo-religious civilization that relies heavily on spiritualism, psychic prowess and cybernetic technologies. A sense of elitism permeates the Unity, and is most strongly expressed through the high value its members place on psionic ability. The Advent evolved well before recorded history It is said that it began as one of many broken peoples who sought spiritual escape on peripheral worlds following the great flood of noah I Am Only A New And Recent Member of The Advent Unity The earliest known records of the Advent can be traced back to the bible Bionuclear Fission Bionuclear Is To Be Distinguished From Nuclear As The Fission Process Is Biological Sex Is A Bionuclear Fission Process Bionuclear Chemistry Is All Biological Dealing With Biological Radioactive Decay Bionuclear Reactions Produce Biomass Decay However Many Bionuclear Reactors Used By The Advent Are Run Solely For Research As All Their Technology Is Reliant On Biodiesel So Far The Advent Has Developed DNA-1 Which Is Fissile DNA Used In The Production of Eco Which Is Used In The Production of Alloy And Semiconductors DNA-1 Can Sustain Bionuclear Fission And Produces Eco Through It's Radioactive Decay As An Active Member of The Advent I've Had My DNA Converted From A Double-Helix To A Quad-Helix Through Bionuclear Fission This Type of Fission Splits The Atomic Nucleus of Biopolymer Atoms Contained Within DNA Thereby Producing DNA-1